


What makes a King?

by SigynNightmare



Series: Lost Boys [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: A prince hangs out with the King of Neverland, let's see how the meeting goes.
Relationships: Wendy Darling & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), peter pan & Ben
Series: Lost Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What makes a King?

Pan hated this form, he really did. It’s too close to an adult, but there’s no other choice when the people of Auradon are blind with their sense of normality to even think beyond his appearance to focus on the important things. Adults, so stupid. 

“You need to return the children to their parents, Pan.” They whine, 

“This isn’t right! You can’t just take them!” They point as if matters, 

“We’re the Kings of Auradon!” They scream, red faces with anger. 

Pan laughs and says, “I’m Peter Pan!” He doesn’t say, _I’m a God. I’m Imagination, dreams, adventures and fear! I’m the things you forgot when you grew up, I’m magic in its pure form. I’m something you can’t fight and so you’re powerless in my presence._

He doesn’t say it because it’s not necessary. 

They may be dicks about it, but they do remember. They remember who gave them the Isle of the Lost so they could trap the Villains of their stories, they remember his power, they remember his mercy and they also remember his ruthlessness. 

Fortunately for the kings they brought their son with them, Ben sighs and smiles, cutting his parents tirade with a simple, “Hello, Peter.” 

Pan turns to him, a smile breaking out, he launches himself at the other male, shifting in the air so when he’s caught by a laughing prince, he’s a younger version of Ben with the little plus of freckles. “I missed you!” 

Ben makes them spin, “I missed you too.” 

“You’re tall!” You grew up, it’s what he means. But he won’t say it. Because, Ben is special. Like Wendy before him. “Give me a ride?” 

“Sure, little one.” 

He gives Pan a piggyride for a while, they run along the coast. Ben is a brilliant one and he knows better than to try and get a glimpse of the childrens before Pan allows it, and truth he had missed his friend. Pan hadn’t visited as much as before once Wendy died. 

They have fun for hours before Ben has to go, “I really want to meet them, Peter. I had been thinking of bringing them to Auradon once my coronation was near, in a few months.”

Pan looks at him, eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

“To offer them a place in Auradon. I knew they didn’t belong in the Isle of the Lost.”

“You want to take them?” 

Pan’s voice is low, dangerous. 

“Not like that,” Ben shakes his head. “I just wanted to offer them a place to belong, a better place than the Isle. I would love to extend the invitation to them, if you allow it.”

Pan bits his lip. 

“I will introduce you,” He says, “But you can only take the older ones.” 

The older generation doesn’t belong in Neverland, both of them know it. They also know that Pan is pushing himself as he allows them to stay. 

“I will not take them,” Ben says softly. “Just asks them. And if they want to come with me you will be able to visit as much as you can.”

“If they go with you, they will grow.” Pan says, closing his eyes. “And they will forget about me.”

Ben hugs him tightly, kissing his forehead. “It’s ok, Pete. Everything is going to be fine. You will not lose them, I will make sure they remember you, just as I do.” 

That’s just a beautiful dream. 

Pan knows better, he knew what would happen when he let go of his Lost Boys when Auradon was founded as per Wendy’s and King’s wishes. Of the fifteen boys that conformed his pack just one was able to remember him when he grew up, Bear, and he could only tell it was him when he was with Wendy. 

But the older ones didn't belong in Neverland, they would never be as happy as the others, so maybe...maybe...they would be happy in Auradon.

“In a week,” Pan says, “You can return in a week and I will allow you to meet them.” 

* * *

“Boys, today will be having a visitor! The prince of Auradon, one of my best friends. He wants to meet you and play with us and I say, let’s show Ben what he’s missing! The battle will have three sides, Uma and her Pirates, Mal and her VKs and The Troupe, Ben will decide with whom he will fight. You have ten minutes to convince him, if you do, you get a plus!” 


End file.
